AUS DAY!
by Hawkpath
Summary: dedicated to Aus day- written with hyuuu hyuuu. the group landed in Aus and spend the day with the authors causing trouble


**I decided to write a story for Australia Day, although I uploaded waaaayyyyy after the 26****th**** of Jan. I wrote this with my sister- Hawkpath. Check her out when you have time! My sister and I are also in this story- it's just something' I wanted to try. Oh, I'll be "Tree" (it's in my profile) in this story; it's a real bother to write hyuuu-hyuuu again and again.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own TRC or the characters, or Aus day. **

**Tree: **Wow! It's a great day to celebrate Australia Day, spending the day in the city!

**Hawkpath**: hmmm, but it's suppose to rain in the afternoon.

**Tree**: ah, who cares, if it rains later! We'll deal with that IF it actually happens.

A windy beam appeared out of nowhere and dropped four people and a white thing in the street. The four people stood up and lifted up the small white thing. There stood a young girl and boy and two adult males. One adult had blonde hair, blue eyes and was shorter than the other; he wore clothes as if he came from somewhere very cold. The other adult was tall, black- haired, red eyes and wore battle armour. The younger pair both had brunette hair, the girl had green eyes, and the boy had amber.

**White** **thing**: We have arrived!

**Blonde** **man**: Hmm, this place is quite hot! (Takes off his coats)

**Ninja** **guy**: HEY, Manjuu, where are we?

**Hawkpath**: uh, hello?

**Tree**: um…. What just happened?

**Blonde** **man**: Looks like we've been spotted!

**Ninja: **Spotted? SPOTTED!We nearly landed on these people! He pointed to Tree ad Hawkpath.

**Boy**: Um, I'm Syaoran, these are my friends Sakura(points to the girl), Fai( points to the magician), Kurogane( ninja) and Mokona( white thing). Sorry to have nearly landed on you. We travel dimensions to collect memories in the shape of feathers, it's a long story.

**Mokona**: Everyone wants to see Mokona!

**Hawkpath**: uh… No one is paying any attention except for us two. (Pointing to herself and Tree)

**Tree**: hi, I'm Tree and this is my sister Hawkpath.

**Fai**: hi! Nice to meet you, Tree-chan and hawkie-chan!

**Tree, Hawkpath:** nice to meet you too!

**Kurogane**: YOU STUPID MANJUUU! I can't believe you did this again! Landing in a place CROWED WITH PEOPLE! THIS IS EXCATLY WHAT HAPPENED IN KORYO! He grabs Mokona and tries to pull him apart.

**Fai**: Kuro-puuu! Don't kill Moko-chan! I'm sorry; Daddy is very rough with his children.

**Kurogane's** face turned red with anger, drops Mokona on the ground and grabs Fai's collar. "STOP IT WITH THIS DADDY THING! I'M NOT THE FATHER OF THIS STUPID PORK BUN, KID OR PRINCESS SO STOP IT!"

**Tree**: you all do realise that we're still here.

**Mokona**: yeah, we know! Can you tell us where we are and why there are so many people?

**Hawkpath**: you're in Australia and its Australia day. Every year on the 26th of January, we celebrate the founding of Aus.

**Mokona**: MEKYO! There's a feather here- it seems to come from behind Tree.

**Tree: **huh? Me? The only feather I have is…. my keychain on my bag. Tree, turns her bag around to let them see the keychain. Is this what you're searching for?

**Sakura:** Yes, that's the feather we're looking for, could we have it?

**Tree:** Sure, if it's what you're looking for, it's not that important to me anyway, but….

**Kurogane **crossed his arms across his chest, "but what?"

**Hawkpath:** Could you spend Australia Day with us?

**Fai and Mokona**: SURE!

**Syaoran:** Why not? We never usually find a feather that easily and it would be cool to explore new cultures. But I suggest we move somewhere else and maybe get a change of clothes… people are staring.

Syaoran turns his head from side to side noticing people staring. Kurogane gave people angry glares so they would stop staring. Tree and Hawkpath, led the group to their home, not too far from the city to get a change of clothes.

_**Short while later:**_

Everyone was wearing shorts and shirts (except for sakura who wore a dress).

**Mokona**: KKKKKUUUUUUURRRRROOOOOO- TTTTTAAAAAANNNNNN! I'm hungry!

**Kurogane**: FOR THE LAST TIME! STOP ASKING ME! The girls said the food will be ready soon so wait!

**Mokona** **and** **Fai**: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! CAAAANNNNN"TTT WAAIIIITTT ANNNYYYYY LOOOONNNGGEEERRRR! SSSOOOOOOOO !

**Hawkpath**: Alright it's done!

**Tree**: Sorry to keep you waiting- the line was really long!

**Sakura**: It's Ok, besides (takes a bite of her sausage sizzle), it's really nice.

**Syaoran**: Is this what you eat every day?

**Hawkpath**: No, we eat other stuff as well, probably what you've eaten on your travels- maybe with different names.

**Tree**: Hey, why don't walk around, go shopping and then go watch the ferry race?

**Kurogane**: What's a ferry?

**Syaoran**: It's like a boat but larger and has an engine. I rode one of these while I was travelling with my father.

Mokona who has just finished eating his sizzle started talking with Syaoran about ferries and other stuff. Hawkpath got to really know Sakura and the two soon became unable to separate. Fai and Tree started talking about random stuff and what places they've all been to. Kurogane looked around the streets looking at things. Soon they walked past an ice-cream shop. Kurogane's face said uh oh.

**Tree**: Kurogane-san? What's wrong?

**Kurogane** whispered, "The mage loves sweet stuff and when he goes on sugar rushes, watch out!

**Fai**: Tree-chan, Hawkie! Can we please get some ice-cream? Fai made puppy eyes at the authors.

**Tree**: Why not? It's a really hot day and we've been walking for a while, so we all deserve something to eat!

**Kurogane**: YOU! I THOUGHT I SAID THAT HE GOES CRAZY WITH SWEETS! WHY RISK HIM GETTING A SUGAR RUSH?

**Tree**: It doesn't matter, as long as you have fun in this world!

**Hawkpath**: yeah, it's the national day of Aus so chill out!

Everybody entered the ice-cream store. Syaoran was ordering. "Can I please have one choc-chip ice-cream, one cookie and cream ice-cream, two strawberry ice-creams, one rainbow ice-cream and uh…. Fai-san, Kurogane-san what would you like?

**Fai**: I'll have Blueberry, Chocolate, bubblegum, spotted dog, lycee, mango and banana please.

**Lady** **at** **counter**: will you be able to finish that sir? Fai just nodded and smiled. Kurogane just said two words- no thanks. Tree and Hawkpath pulled out their wallets and paid for the ice-cream.

**Sakura**: Sorry for making you pay! We just don't have any money from this world!

**Hawkpath**: don't worry about it! Just enjoy

After the group got the ice-cream they went to see the ferry race but after a while Fai wanted to go somewhere else.

**Hawkpath**: Why don't we go to the aquarium?

**Tree**: Yeah, two days ago we won some tickets in a lucky draw so we can all go.

**Fai** **and** **Mokona**: OKAY!

**Fai**: but what is an aquarium?

**Sakura**: oh, I remember reading somewhere that an aquarium is where we can see fish in their habitats.

**Syaoran**: What are we waiting for, let's go!

**At the aquarium**

**Fai**: That ice-cream was very good! I want to go swim with the fish!

**Kurogane**: See, sugar rush

**Hawkpath**: Ok

**Syaoran**: Look at all these cool fish and sharks.

Everyone turns to look at the fish Knock! Knock! Knock! Everyone turns around to see Fai in the tank

**Syaoran**: Fai!

**Kurogane**: We take our eyes off you for a minute and YOU SOMEHOW GET YOURSELF INSIDE A TANK!

**Mokona**: I want to go in there too!

**Kurogane**: you're not going anywhere Manjuu.

**Mokona**; Mokona is a Mokona not a manjuu.

**Syaoran**: Fai-san! Quickly get out of the tank! The sharks will get you!

**Sakura**: *panicking* I'll go get someone to get him out! *leaves*

**Kurogane**: nah, just leave him in there! He'll get out when he's ready to.

**Mokona**: KURO-CHU! You CAN'T do that to mummy!

**Tree**, **Hawkpath**, **Syaoran**: *sweat drops*

**Kurogane**: YOU AND THE BLONDE! I CAN'T TAKE IT!

**Tree**: Now isn't the time to be fighting!

**Sakura**: *huff* I got someone; he's going in the tank to get Fai-san.

**Mokona**:*tackles Kurogane*Yeah! Sakura got help! Why didn't you go get help!

In the background Kurogane and Mokona continue fighting. The diver has entered the tank and is trying to get Fai out. The diver grabs Fai by the legs and pulls him towards the surface.

**Fai in tank: **"I don't want to get out!" grabs the nearest shark "Or I'll take him with me!"

Fai still holding the shark uses it to hit the diver. The diver fainted soooo….

**Everybody:** *Sweat drops*

**Syaoran**: good thing the tank wasn't completely filled with water or Fai-san may have died.

**Hawkpath**: hmm, true.

**Kurogane**: COME HERE YOU MANJUU! YOU'RE GONNA GET WHAT YOU DESERVE! *chases Mokona around in circles*

**Mokona**: SOMEBODY HELP ME!

_**Minutes later:**_

**Fai**: I'm back! *still dripping wet*

**Sakura** **and** **Mokona**: Fai-san! *both run and give Fai hugs.

**Kurogane**: YOU MORON! We take our eyes off you for EVEN A SECOND AND YOU SOMEHOW GET YOURSELF STUCK INSIDE A TANK!

**Fai**: b-but it was fun swimming with the fishies!

**Syaoran**: You could have been killed. *still panicking*

**Hawkpath**: The sharks here can be quite dangerous. When someone enters, they think it's feeding time, that's why they approached you.

**Fai**: oh…. Still it was fun!

**Tree**: maybe we should go to another part of the aquarium.

The group walked around different parts of the aquarium looking at fish tanks and shows. Shortly they arrived in a room with glass walls, roof and floor. They could see all the fish swim all around them.

**Sakura**, **Syaoran**: Whoa, who knew there were so many types of fish! *sakura looks at a fish which started back at her. Syaoran was running around reading all the signs which had info on fish types and where they're found.*

**Tree**: Hawkie, this place never seems to get old.

**Hawkpath**: yeah, it just makes you really calm. Kurogane even looks calm.

**Kurogane**: Calm? Who are you calling calm?

**Tree**:*points to Kurogane* you my friend!

**Kurogane**: I am soooo not calm! How can I be with a pork bun, a stupid moron, two daft kids and two authors?

**Mokona**: Mokona is Mokona! Not pork bun, manjuu, white thing….. Blah blah blah!

**Fai**: who are you calling stupid moron?

**Hawkpath**: *whispers* this isn't going to end well.

**Tree**:* nodding*

**Kurogane**; YOU!

**Fai**: why me?

**Kurogane**: BECAUSE YOU ARE A STUPID MORON!

**Fai**: am not, then what are you Kuro-tan?

**Kurogane**: a ninja named Kurogane so get that straight!

**Fai** …

**Kurogane**: Ha! Got nothing to say!

**Sakura**: Syaoran-kun, what are Fai and Kurogane-san fighting about?

**Syaoran**: who knows, the two are always fighting about nonsense.

**Fai**: your name is…

**Mokona**: Kuro-Kuro, Kuro-tan, Kuro-puuu, kuro-pii, kuro-pii pii…

**Fai**: Kuro-burger, Kuro-sama, Kuro-angry, Kuro-wan wan, Kuro-pie, Kuro-chan…

**Kurogane**: THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU'VE GONE TOO FAR!

**Tree**: Fai-san, I think you should stop now. Kurogane-san looks so red he might explode.

**Hawkpath**; explode isn't the best word... erupt is better.

**Syaoran**: how about we keep walking and not try to annoy each other for a while?

**Sakura**: sounds like a great idea.

**Fai** **and** **Mokona**: alright, we're sorry…. Kurogane.

**Kurogane**: that has got to be the first time you've EVER said my name, so keep it that way. Thanks kid for sorting it out.

**Tree**: awwww, this is the last part of the aquarium. The door at the end of this room is the exit. And the whole days nearly gone.

**Mokona**: let's go watch the sun set before we go!

**Sakura**: yeah, could we get something to eat? I'm hungry.

**Syaoran**: sure, princess. I think all of us would feel better after having something to eat.

The group grabbed some food from the canteen at front of the aquarium, sat down and watched the sun go down. The group then all returned to Tree and hawkpath's house to pick up their clothes.

**Tree**: well, that was a good day! Here *hands over feather* good luck on finding the other feathers.

**Syaoran**: thank you, for showing us around the city. *receives feather and hand to Mokona for safe keeping until later*

**Fai**: Hyuuuu! today was fun! Australia day was great, especially the BBQ. The ferry race wasn't that interesting.

**Hawkpath**: awwww, No worries, we had fun too!

**Mokona**: Kuro….Kuro-puuu! Do you have anything to say?

**Kurogane**: and just when I thought you called me by my name, you go back to CALLING ME STUPID, FRIGGING NIC-NAMES!

**Tree**: Thanks for spending the day with us, we really enjoyed it.

**Mokona**: alright, time to go. Mokona is ready to go! KA-PUU!

The group of travellers disappeared the same way they arrived. Now that's a day to remember!

END

**Well, how's that? That was a looooooonnnnngggg story. I wanted it to be put into chapters but it's supposed to be a one-shot. Hope you enjoyed it! I also wanted to upload it on my sister's site but the rules said only one version of each story only so that really bugged us. My sister Hawkpath just became a member so she hasn't got any stories uploaded but do read them when they're there.**

**Note: her pen name is just Hawkpath (nothing before or after)**

TREE


End file.
